Deep Sequencing technology represents a distinct new service line within the Genomics Core Facility, the development of which will be instrumental to several of the NU-PSOC research. Deep-sequencing is performed on a SOLID next-generation sequencing system from Applied Biosystems. The data are processed by a data manager who is exclusively working with this platform. The analysis of high-throughput sequencing data is performed on a 200 node computational cluster located within the CGM. In addition, the Genomics Core collaborates closely with the Bioinformatics Core of the Northwestern University Biomedical Information Center (NUBIC).